The Easter Bunny
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Alex is a 17 year old girl with a major crush on her bestfriend Renesmee Carlie Cullen, too bad Nessie doesn't swing that way, or does she? Alex comes home to a seemingly empty house this easter to find a treat far sweeter than she would have expected. Rated M for lemony goodness.


**Alex's POV**

I was glad to be alone in my house for the day, Mum was working and Blake was out celebrating Easter how he celebrated every holiday, or weekend, or evening, basically he was out drinking and would probably bring some drunk slut home with him at one in the morning.

I walked into my bedroom and threw my bag down before turning to freeze in shock at the sight before me. There on my bed, was Renesmee, wearing a pair of bunny ears, and not much else, besides a mischievous smile. I didn't know what to think, she looked hot, like really really hot, my eyes travelled down her body, examining her perfect breasts that I had so long desired to see, they continued their journey down her flat stomach, cursing her crossed legs which hid from me that which I so desired. Once I had finished mapping and memorizing every shape and contour of her body, ending with her long sleek legs, I brought my eyes up to her once innocent face, seeing only mischief, amusement and lust.

I had not noticed the lollipop in her hand until she brought it up to her lips to lick it seductively. I felt my panties slowly growing wetter as I watched her work the lollipop in ways I did not know she even knew how to use her tongue. Renesmee removed the sugary treat from her lips and held it out to me.

"Wanna taste?" She offered, speaking for the first time since I had entered the room.

I couldn't do anything besides nod my head. I was usually so calm and in control, but with the object of my desire, the one thing that haunted my dreams , sitting before me one step from naked, I was at a loss for words.

"Well then come over here and have a lick." Renesmee commanded with a delicious double meaning.

I walked towards the one who could have me waking up in a cold sweat every night and fell to my knees before her. I leaned in and wrapped my tongue around the treat, tasting her saliva upon it. Suddenly she grasped my chin between her fingers and angled my face up to look her in the eye. "Why don't you put that tongue to use somewhere else." Her voice was just as alluring as it had been when she had first spoken.

I nodded eagerly and she tossed the lollipop aside before opening her legs. At my position, I had the perfect view of her wet pussy surrounded by trimmed brown hair matching that on her head, as I brought my head forward to taste her dripping centre. It was like heaven to feel her impossibly warm body and taste the deliciously sweet evidence of her arousal.

In all my dreams of Renesmee, I had always been the more dominant one. Yet here I was, eagerly on my knees before this goddess, making her moan with my tongue. I felt her fingers make their way into my hair as he pulled me closer to her luscious body. "Fuck Alex." She said as I felt her body move. I opened my eyes to find her laying down as I continued to pleasure her as best I could.

I focussed my efforts on her clit and slipped and finger inside of her hot body, causing her to moan loudly. I added another finger and her voice grew louder. I continued thrusting my fingers inside of her as I licked her sensitive pussy, humming slightly as I did so.

"Oh Fu...Fuck." She moaned and I felt her fingers tighten in my hair as her walls clamped down around me and she came around my fingers. I removed my fingers and happily drank the sweet juices from her body before licking them off my fingers.

"Did you like that?" I asked, standing up to view her beautiful body, no longer silent from the shock of seeing her as I did.

Renesmee sat partially up and moved into the centre of the bed, beckoning me forward. As I climbed on top of her she captured my lips in a kiss and tore the clothes from my body, and I mean that she literally _tore_ them off my body, not that I cared.

She continued to massage my tongue with her own and brought her hand down to rub my clit. I moaned into her mouth and moved my hips against her hand.

I was getting close I could feel it when she removed her hand, earning a whimper from me. **Rub your clit against mine.** Renesmee commanded as she deepened the kiss and I eagerly obeyed.

I felt her hands massaging my breasts as I ground us together, returning the favour. She moaned in my mouth and I moaned back as I felt myself about to cum. **Are you nearly there? **She asked me before adding, **I am.**

"Mhm" I mumbled into her lips, unable to speak.

Suddenly Renesmee began bucking her hips, slamming our bodies together. We both threw back our heads and cried out each others names in ecstasy as we came.

I collapsed on the bed next to her in exhaustion. "Fuck that was amazing" I told her breathing heavily.

"I thought you'd like it." She told me with a smile and a few thing occurred to me.

"Renesmee?" I queried and she looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Okay I'm not even going to ask how you got into my house, but how did you," I wasn't sure how to ask this. "Talk while you where kissing me?"

Nessie sighed and cupped my face before pressing her lips to my own. **Just stop asking questions okay Alex.** I heard her voice command and when she moved back to look into my eyes I only nodded. "Good, then I'm assuming you have some toys lying around here, because I am nowhere near done." She told me and I instantly forgot my exhaustion.

As I attempted to run across the room and retrieve something for us to play with her hand stopped me. "Alex," I turned to look at her. "Happy Easter." She said with a smile before releasing me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This was an idea that derived from my other story 'Not A Little Girl Anymore - Chapter 47 - The Easter Bunny'. 'Not A Little Girl Anymore' is a story of Renesmee growing up and falling in love with Jacob, in the story is Renesmee's gay best friend, Alex. In this story, Renesmee is not a lesbian, but this is what would happen if she were.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
